


The Thunder Rolls

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Cheating Harry, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Harry's been spending too much time out of the house when his Wife Ginny finds out why; Harry finds the worst end of the Weasley temper. Inspired by the LIVE version of 'The Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Last Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.  
> This is the first in a series of Garth Brooks based HP drabble songfics. I'm calling it the 'Double Live' Series as that's where I'm getting the songs, and I don't happen to have my lyric books in front of me so all lyrics are listened to thoroughly and written out.  
> I should point out, The Thunder Rolls is by FAR my favorite Garth Brooks song ever. Possibly my favorite COUNTRY song ever.  
> Also, I don't own any of it; I just twisted it to my own twisted mind. Enjoy!

~'~@~@~@~'~

_The Thunder rolls_  
_And the lighting strikes_  
_Another Love Grows Cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm goes on on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The Thunder Rolls_

~'~@~@~@~'~

Ginny was VERY worried, there was a very dangerous storm brewing and Harry had to fly home from his Job, he was an Auror, and oddly, Draco Malfoy had been paired as his partner. The two had been getting along very well since the ending of their childhood animosity. Ginny would almost say TO well, Harry spent more time at work than at home now. Ron had once joking accused Harry of cheating with Malfoy, but the Joke struck too close to home, for a while now Harry rarely shared the bed with his wife.

Harry didn't get home until 3:30 that night, and when he did, the seat on his broom was very delicate. Things had been progressing.... interestingly with Malfoy, and they had discovered, Much to Harry's embarrassment, that the MAIN reason for the hatred they shared was.... shared homosexual tensions. Those tensions had come to a head this stormy night, and Harry should have used the excuse of the storm to stay away, but he was worried for Ginny, She could worry easily, and he didn't want her to think he'd gotten killed in a bust.

Ginny rushed out into the rain and thunder when she saw Harry come out and hugged him tight, "Harry! I was so worried you'd gotten caught in a thunder cloud or something!" She said, She sounded almost ready to sob, but Froze when she smelt the lingering scent on Harry's clothes... That was MALFOY'S cologne.

"We just had a late arrest, Ginny." Harry said, giving his wife a peck on the cheek, pulling back a little, and frowning at the blank look on her face, "Ginny? Ginny what's wrong?" he asked seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes and worried she might have guessed what he himself had barely figured out that day.

"We should get in out of this rain Harry," Ginny said, fidgeting a little as Harry nodded.

"Of course Ginny." he said, turning to go in, "Let's get some sleep ok?"

Ginny only nodded blankly, Catching sight of her face as she looked in the mirrored windows of THEIR home. She couldn't let this Happen; Malfoy couldn't have Harry.

~'~@~@~@~'~

The barely whispered, "Avada Kedvara" was completely drowned out by the lightening that struck nearby, But the flash of light, Green as Harry's eyes, was unable to be missed as it struck his back, and she collapsed, sobbing, to the muddy ground.

~'~@~@~@~'~

_Three Thirty in the morning_  
_Not a soul in sight_  
_City's looking like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night_  
_Rain Drops on the windshield_  
_There’s a storm movin' in_  
_He’s headin' back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been_  
_And the Thunder Rolls_  
_The Thunder Rolls_

_Every light is burning_  
_In the house across town_  
_She's pacing by the telephone_  
_In her faded flannel gown_  
_Asking for a miracle_  
_Hoping she's not right_  
_Prayin' it's the weather_  
_That’s kept him out all night_  
_Thunder rolls_  
_The thunder rolls_

_The Thunder rolls_  
_And the lighting strikes_  
_Another Love Grows Cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm goes on on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The Thunder Rolls_

_She's waiting by the window_  
_When he pulls into the drive_  
_She rushes out to hold him_  
_Thankful he's alive_  
_And on the wind and rain_  
_A strange new perfume blows_  
_And the lighting flashes in her eyes_  
_And He knows that she knows_  
_And the Thunder rolls_  
_The Thunder rolls_

_The Thunder rolls_  
_And the lighting strikes_  
_Another Love Grows Cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm goes on on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The Thunder Rolls_

_She Runs back down the hallway_  
_And through the bedroom door_  
_She reaches for the pistol_  
_Kept in the Dresser Drawer_  
_Tells the Lady in the Mirror_  
_He won't do this again_  
_'Cause tonight will be the last night_  
_She'll wonder where he's been_

_The Thunder rolls_  
_And the lighting strikes_  
_Another Love Grows Cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm goes on on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The Thunder Rolls_

~'~@~@~@~'~

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There’s there it is. Great song.... Maybe not so great a fic. I don't usually DO deathfics, and I rarely if EVER do Het in any form but when inspiration hits, I take it. Next is a far more humorous but just as deadly song called 'Papa Loved Mama' I hope you liked this one!


End file.
